Serve thy Love
by tiffany154
Summary: A girl rescues a boy, Silver, from hunger and they became friends for a year. Eleven years later, Princess Yuuki is a nineteen years old lady with a fiancee. But when rebels target Yuuki, she runs from the attack to be saved by a cold warrior. [Chapter 2]
1. Prologue

**Title** Serve thy Love  
**Genre** Angst / Action / Romance  
**Date** March 7, 2007

**Notes** This will be my first on-going series for _Vampire Knight_. I came up with the idea after a story my homeroom teacher told us. Also the fact that there isn't much ZeroxYuuki fanfics out there. XD

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. They belong to original creators and companies (e.g. Matsuri Hino).

* * *

It was either wind or the frosty bits of snow that made traveling through the dense forest difficult right now. Or both. Only bits of green would pop up in sight from time to time. The breath came out in a billow smoke while its inhaler ran through it with a loaf of bread, a small and thin blanket, and a bottle of wine. Long and soft brown hair covered part of her face like rain. Even with the tree roots in her way, the little child jumped over any in sight, once falling down. Despite the cold and her weariness, she was smiling. She was determined to get to her destination.

Farther off in the woods, sat a small boy on top of a tree branch in a sicken state. His clothes were muddy and torn, even his feet were bare. Bits of snow clipped down on his shoulders. Suprisingly, he didn't dust them off when it made him feel even colder than he actually was. The boy stared angrily down into nothingless, as if blaming the tree that he was in such a pitiful position. He was cold and hungry, once his stomach made a little growl to demand food. It was as if he had suffered something like this all his life. Streaks of silver hair were visible underneath the boy's dark brown hair. Even worst than these signs, if he had stepped down, anyone could see the red drenched on his back, dripping.

The boy heard light footsteps underneath him. Out of the trunks, the small girl appeared and to his tired delight, he saw food in her arms. She called up to him.

"Silver!" cried a tired girl. "Are you there? I've brought food for you."

"Hm."

That was the only reply he could make out of his raw throat to let the girl know he was there and not dead. He hadn't eaten or drinken for the last 36 hours. Silver, as the young girl called him, slowly climbed down the tree and while he did so, he heard her gasp. The blood was starting to dry, leaving a dark red color onto the fabric.

"You're hurt," said the girl softly.

She set aside her things carefully onto the white blanket of snow. Silver plopped down to snow, leaning against the trunk for support. The brown-haired girl lightly put a hand on his arm.

"What happened?"

"I was being... careless."

"You shouldn't try so hard Silver," said the girl. "Even if you refuse to tell me, it's even more scary for me."

Silver looked away as the girl looked up to his face. She held up the green blanket up to him and wrapped it around his scrawny body. His lips were in a thin line. A little warmth surged over Silver but he didn't speak.

"I've brought food," said the girl. She handed him the loaf of bread. "I, um, couldn't find water so I brought this instead. I was the only thing I could find!" The girl held up the grape wine bottle and if Silver wasn't so expressionless all the time, she was sure he'd given her a look.

Nonetheless, Silver took her offer without a word. And she smiled. In a warm cloak of many layers, the young girl was warm enough and her stomach was full. So she sat there, listening to Silver's chewing noises and his last gulp of the liquid. To his side, it tasted sour and bitter but the wine had to do after starving for so long.

"You're cold aren't you?"

The girl had shivered slightly and Silver noticed her face was pale. "It's okay," said the girl. "The clothes Papa gave me are very warm."

"..."

_Papa_...Silver had met this girl when she helped him, like today, by bringing food and some bandages when he was injured nine months ago. Back then, she was too concerned about the mess to even ask how he had developed those scars. Likewise, Silver didn't ask where was she from or who she was. He sat in silence as the that brown-haired girl wrapped the bandage around his arm tightly. Then on, she persisted into going at the usual place where they met to assist him everytime he came back, usually injured.

"Silver where is your home?" asked the girl.

"I don't have one."

Simple answer. The girl expected it from someone who rarely spoke.

"Do you wish for one?"

"..."

"You know," started the child, "snow reminds of Silver!" She picked up a handful and waved it up to Silver's eyes. He gave a questioning look. "Because it's white and soft like Silver's hair!"

This was one of the times when she acted cute and bubbly which made Silver almost smile in return. The girl was strange, at least to him. She talked about random things that popped unto her head. She smiled, seemlingly that she was content with everything she had. But a person who has experienced pain could see pain. Silver was not fooled by her sometimes acts. Right now, it wasn't a show but the little girl was really smiling.

"Can I touch Silver's hair?" asked the girl.

Silver had no idea why she described his hair as white since it was brown with only gray streaks of hair. Nonetheless, he nodded relunctly. She smiled and moved closer with an outstretched hand. They were about the same height so the girl didn't stood up, using her free arm to suppert herself. The girl's fingertips brushed against his hair until they clasped softly around the silver streaks. She rubbed between her fingertips. Silver didn't say anything while the girl played around with his hair.

"It's so pretty!"

_I can overcome obstacles,  
When I have a place to stay   
Where I would be welcome.  
**My home is the place where you are.** _

* * *

Well, that was lame and unexpected. TT Sorry readers. I've been busy with web-designing and such. I've never read a "princess and medieval" Vampire Knight fanfiction and I'm really looking forward to see how this goes. However, if I don't get reviews, then I might not be so to as update often. This was just a prologue so please look foward to the _real_ chapter one in a few days weeks. Thanks for reading and please tell what you think!

** Anza**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Our Fiancee

**Title** Serve Thy Love  
**Author** Wyndom  
**Genre** Angst / Action / Romance  
**Date** March 14, 2007 - March 16, 2007

**Site Notes** Enjoy Chapter Two everyone!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. They belong to Hino Matsuri and original companies.

* * *

"A grand festive I tell you!" the king said happily to his staring daughter. "The whole kingdom will be invited. The day when our kingdom will be united with our neighbors!"

King Cross was too preoccupied to rambling on about his daugher's wedding to notice her chuckling nervously, not listening to what he says and merely inclining her head. It was a grand event for the Cross Kingdom for next two months. The country's princess was to wed the young prince of the neighboring vampire country, Kuran Kingdom. Not everyone agreed with this marriage but Kuran Kingdom was a pacifist nation and accepted their kin or different races. Apparently, the two rulers of these nations agreed in easy terms, knowing their citizens can come in a rebellion.

Cross Kingdom only has one heir, a now ninteen-year-old girl, Your Majesty Yuuki. She was a beautiful woman, almost in her twenties, in long and proper dresses, suitable for a princess, even if she preferred simple clothing for a woman. Right now, she donned a soft gold dress with an intricate design on the shoulders that flew down to her ankles with a gold bracelet around her small wrist. Yuuki had long brown hair that grew down to her waist and soft brown eyes, filled with kindness. She was petite, intelligent in her own way, and always remembered her etiquettes even when provoked. Just what a king would expect from his only daughter and child.

"The preparations are already being prepared," said King Cross, after calming down a bit. "Yuuki, I have called you here in my study room for a telling. You shall go see your fiancee before the wedding next month tomorrow."

"Er...yes Father Cross," replied Yuuki. She smiled.

Yuuki sweatdropped at the thought of seeing the elegant vampire, Prince Kaname of Kuran Kingdom. It was not that she feared or detested him. Kaname made her cringe a bit because of his calm and selfless manners. There were a few times, as a child, saw him outside on visits, fencing with a sword. They shared a short conversation ending with a phrase that made Yuuki turn red as tomato soup.

_'You're cute princess.'_

"Is there something wrong my daughter?" asked the king. He never missed the worry and doubts of Yuuki, proving he was a splendid father and king.

"It's just...so soon," said the princess.

"Hmm...I know," said King Cross with a line of worry across his eyesbrows, "but you, of all people, my blood and kind should understand this goal. I know this must be a shock to you Yuuki, but I hope it won't be of distaste. Sir Kaname would make a fine husband. We must bring peace and stop about the brutal rivalry between vampires and humans. I hope for this marriage to succeed."

"What if _your_ citizens rebel?" asked Yuuki.

"For now, I hope it won't come to that. I continue to put faith to _our_ people, Yuuki. Do you understand?"

"Yes father."

She excused herself in a small curtsy and left the study room. Servants passed by and they bowed politely to their majesty before heading back to work. Yuuki had once told some of them to not be so polite as she was not queen but her late mother was until she was married properly. She didn't like the same, polite talk they used or that they agreed to everything she said when some of her maids bring in food or supplies that Yuuki asked for.

_"Here, your majesty."_

_"The weather is lovely today your majesty."_

_"May I get any more for you your majesty?"_

Yuuki climbed down the stairs to the second floor where her bedroom was located. Violet, velvet carpet decorated the stars and the wood was carved so smooth and fine for the main palace. The outside layer was made of white marble, strong and pearl-looking. The gates were protected by night-watchers and guards who stood firmly in their positions, holding up the kingdom's flag with its insignia. Beautiful and protected at the same time. The middle class, travelers, and beggars would have liked to gaze at the building for hours but could never hope to live in such a place.

But Yuuki _didn't_.

She grabbed the handle and opened the door to reveal a simple but elegant bedroom. The sheets were white and spotless. The bed was made and even pillows, Yuuki noticed, were fluffed. Cream-colored curtains were drawn out to let sunshin through. It was pratically night so Yuuki closed the windows and curtains to keep the cold air away. Her gloved hands tore at her crown and she placed the gold carefully onto her dressing table.

After your majesty unclothed and clothed into a looser dress, she climbed abroad onto the bed. For a moment, Yuuki sat out to stare into the candlelight. It was too early to be going to bed but Yuuki somehow, felt tired. The season was mid-summer that drenched one's clothing with sweat in far-away places but here, it had the same chilly air every morning and night. Slowly, drowsiness overcame Yuuki and she fell asleep in a dream.

* * *

"I hate mornings!" groaned Yuuki to no one in particular. It was a way of being a king's daughter that she couldn't play with the village children to spend the day in lessons. Therefore, Yuuki would talk to herself or complain to the king or the maids.

Reasons why Yuuki hated mornings was she had to get up and dress in some stuffy dress with a tight corset and an itchy crown on her head. Luckily, this was the day where she had to visit her fiancee so there was no need for the crown but more stuffy clothing. One of her maids had lain out a soft violet dress of who-knows-how-many-layers, matching gloves, and a small charming hat. The jewelry was left for Yuuki to decide after she washed her face.

"Prince Kaname would certainly like that, wouldn't he?" sighed Yuuki. She flipped through her drawers for jewelry that would suit her best today. She didn't want anything too _heavy_, because her gown was enough. Yuuki finally chose a small pearl necklace, belonged to her mother, and tiny earrings.

Yuuki edged closer to the mirror to take a look at herself before satisfied with herself. The princess stood up, dressed and looked pretty as ever, and fetched her hat. As she did so, her brown eyes caught something red in the mirror. Yuuki gasped out suddenly. It produced a jolt of rattle in her as the sharp incisors were carved into a smile. The smile of a dead human being.

She blinked. Nobody was there.

"Illusion?" Yuuki muttered. She frowned and casted a last glance before closing the door.

"Good morning Yuuki!" greeted King Cross when Yuuki entered the feasting hall. Her father was lively as he was any other day. Apparently, his father and grandfather and great-grandfather was like him. It ran in their family. "Did you have a good night's sleep? Today will be _such_ a busy day."

Yuuki smiled. "Yes father." She sat down and picked up her fork. The fork put the eggs in her mouth. Chew. Swallow. Repeat again.

"The carriage should be here soon after you've eaten."

So soon. Everything was so _sudden_ to Yuuki. The moment she had been informed that the young, handsome prince was to be her fiancee, the princess had dreaded the day to come. She would be married and the kingdom would be hers. Pardon that. Hers and _his_. Kuran and Cross country would be united as one new nation, possibly named Kuran. It would be hard work deciding foreign policies and getting aquainted to the unition.

Yuuki swallowed the last of her breakfast down before gulping a glass of water down. King Cross stood up and ordered a maid to clean up the mess, as "Yuuki and I have business to attend to." The maid in her violet gown bowed respectfully before assembling the dirty dishes and more maids came in to assist.

Meanwhile, the king led his daughter out to the main gate where guards payed their respects with a bow of the head. King Cross and Yuuki acknowledges them, more of a thanks from Yuuki, to the guards. The door wasn't so large that it needed ten strong men to open. On the contrary, it was fitting for a grand family. It was made of hollow metal and if intruders came, the guards would have to shut it, clasp the piece of wood in place and even a spellbinder would have to spring chains up if needed.

"Ladies first," said King Cross. He got of the way to let his daughter get into the white carriage before getting in himself.

Yuuki had already donned her small hat on, brown hair cascaded down to her waist. Her cheeks would have seem flushed by the end of the ride since she was so nervous. _My fiancee_. _Husband_.

"Yuuki," interjected King Cross from Yuuki's thoughts. The princess turned away from the window and looked at her father. "This will be the first and last time that I will ask of this. You will know it's for the peace, regardless of your feelings, but I must ask my daughter personally what she says of her soon-to-be-marriage."

Suprise crossed over Yuuki's face. She didn't know how to answer that question in front of her father. This man raised her as an infant and she must now return the favor. "I don't really know," said Yuuki. "I guess I haven't been thinking about it lately."

"I will accept a lie but this will be the only time I ask Yuuki," said King Cross.

"Really, Father. I am content with whatever you have set for my future."

_A lie._

King Cross smiled almost symphathetically. "Kaname would make a fine husband. He likes you very much Yuuki. Even if you can't love him back, you will _grow_ to Yuuki."

Yuuki was silent. And it stayed like that for the rest of the three-hour-trip, excluding the occasional complaints of King Cross to lighten the mood. As they passed the outskirts of Cross Kingdom and forests were gone from sight, Yuuki wondered what life as a queen would be like. It would probably be like now, Yuuki imagined, high and mighty but more work and political meetings to deal with. Yuuki sighed. As a young child, it was fun wanting to be grown-up because she would make her decisions herself. But now, Yuuki wished she was still a child.

They entered Kuran Kingdom with the cities packed with people, _vampires_, around. Yuuki noticed it wasn't like back in Cross country because the vampires didn't scramble around but walked elegantly without missing a step. If they had to be in a hurry, they walked briskly or even glide. There were more forested areas around the kingdom, one being out the back gate of the palace. Citizens wore dark clothing. It was noon already. Vampires, in legend, were supposedly afraid of sunlight since it could burn them to death or set their skin to ashes and stone. But it was only legends that told and not the truth.

The palace came into view after passing a number of villages. Yuuki noted that the Kuran palace looked even grander than Cross Kingdom. It had a new shape and design but still made of white marble. There were probably more than ten floors on it. When they arrived at the front gate, the perimeter around wasn't blank but rose bushes were grown and tended by gardeners. There were no guards outside of the main door. This was vampire country we're talking about here.

Yuuki climbed out of the carriage with the help of her father. She was curious about the vampire life now that she's had a glimpse of it for the first time in more than five years again.

"You remember this place don't you?" asked King Cross.

"Yes Father."

"Vampires really are amazing people," commented King Cross. "Humans can't even surpass this length of power for the next hundreds of years."

Yuuki nodded her head and they walked in. By magic, the doors opened as soon as they were within two feet away from the door. It revealed a gold staircase that seem to be the most brightest piece inside the building. Everything else seemed gloomy and empty. Only dancing candlelights floated around the place. Not even servants were around. All the curtains were closed but they will soon be drawn.

Light footsteps echoed in the large hall and Yuuki turned at the stairs. King Cross had a serious look on his face as the ruler of Kuran Kingdom stood just at the base of the stairs.

"It's good to see you again King Cross," said King Kuran.

"Likewise my lord," replied King Cross. Friendly smiles crossed at the lips.

_Vampire_. That was Yuuki's first thought as the mighty king emerged into sight. His hair was golden-brown and long, tied in a low ponytail. King Kuran was dressed in dark clothing, a mixture of midnight blue and black. The outer cloak was dark and it was clasped, using a medallion with the Kuran insignia carved and strings dangling. Another layer of cloth were shown underneath that was colored dark blue with intricate patterns on the arms and a high collar. King Kuran didn't wear a crown since it was not of vampire tradition. Last but not least, Yuuki took a look at the monarch's face. It was pale as a sick person. But the eyes were lively red-brown, full of knowledge and sincerity.

"This is Princess Yuuki," commented Kuran. He bowed down politely and it seemed so casual to Yuuki that he must be use to elegant guestures. "Please to see you again."

"Please to see you too your majesty," said Yuuki quickly. She followed suit.

"She has grown beautiful these past years King Cross," said King Kuran. He smiled at her. The princess felt her face flush in embarassment. "Prince Kaname would be please. In fact, he's in his study room as we speak. Shall you pay him a visit Princess Yuuki?"

"Yes your majesty.

"Go on now Yuuki," said her father. King Cross put a hand on his daughter's shoulder and squeezed it a bit. "I will not be staying here for long. This visit was intentionally for you. But there's still things I need to discuss with Lord Kuran."

"Yes father."

"I will see you tonight then," said King Cross.

Yuuki excused herself from their presence and climbed up the stairs. Based on her memories, the prince's study room was on the third floor of the castle. Yuuki recalled her own study room where she spent her day lessons of reading, writing, arithmetics, and politics with several tutors. Books climbed on shelves and Yuuki would often, as a little kid, throw her writing pen, spilling ink, when she was tired or her head hurts. Even now, she would spill a glass of wine or such to relieve her frustration.

The door was framed with shining silver while its material was of smooth wood. The Kuran insignia was carved just above the handle. Yuuki knocked on the door lightly. She heard parchment rustles inside and a book closing. A soft, masculine voice answered in a tranquil tone, showing no sign of suprise.

"Who is out there?"

"Princess Yuuki your majesty," said the flustered Yuuki.

Light footsteps approached and the door opened to reveal Prince Kaname of Kuran Kingdom. The young man had grown intensely since the last time Yuuki saw him. His light ruby eyes smiled kindly with signs of recognition. Kaname's hair was dark brown that grew past his neck but not below his shoulders. The vampire's skin was pale but the face was deliciously beautiful. Unlike his father, Kaname wore a white outfit in Kuran designs. A small grey cape embedded on his shoulders.

_Fangs_. When Kaname smiled, Yuuki caught a glimpse of his long vampire fangs.

"I've been expecting you Yuuki-hime," said Kaname. He took her gloved right hand and planted a soft kiss on the fabric. Yuuki felt herself blushing. "You look as cute and lovely as ever, Hime-sama."

This was how Kaname addressed her. The traditional way of the vampires. Only the king did not use such formal language. "Thank you your majesty," said Yuuki. Needless to say, she was flattered by his graceful looks and actions.

"It's been a while since we've last seen each other. I was glad to hear of the news that you would be arriving here Yuuki-hime."

"I am pleased," said Yuuki.

"Please come in then." Kaname guestured to the seat next to the study table. Yuuki realized that the room was small and almost cramped. Papers and books were scattered. Ink spills were blotted here and there. Despite these unorganization, all the pens were in a holder and not lay scattered. "You will have to forgive the mess. I was researching late last night Hime-sama."

"It's all right your majesty," said Yuuki. Kaname smiled slightly.

"Please call me by Kaname, Hime-sama," said Kaname. "You are to be my _wife_ Hime-sama."

For some reason, Yuuki heard a threat in his soft tone. It made her slightly uncomfortable now. Her hands became fists on her lap. Yuuki forced herself to nod. "Yes er..Kaname."

"Have you been well Hime-sama?" asked Kaname. "I seem to recall you had a fever just a month ago. I apologize for not visiting you during that time."

"Oh no! It's all right. It was small and just a normal illness that passed away quickly, Kaname. I thank you for your concern. I've been well."

"I see," said Kaname. He looked out the window, showing the courtyard. "Tell me Yuuki-hime, do you enjoy plant life?"

"Yes," answered Yuuki, smiling. "I love nature."

"Would you like to see what Kuran palace has grown over these centuries?" asked Kaname. His expression was unreadable. "We especially concerns roses here Yuuki-hime."

"I wouldn't want to impose Kaname!" said Yuuki a little too quickly and loudly.

"No. It would be my pleasure."

Kaname stood up and took Yuuki by the hand. His lips curved into a smile. A lonely and nonchantly smile. Yuuki couldn't help notice it with her own eyes.

_These roses are but for a maiden  
That I would play chivalry for  
That I can find courage in  
**We cannot belong together.** _

* * *

Phew! This was a long chapter to write. The plot was intentionally suppose to go further but I got crazy with the drabbles and details. So the action comes into the next chapter. I feel refresh after getting back to fanfictions from such a long time! Go Vampire Knight for bringing me back! I really like the Kaname and Yuuki moments in this chapter (well there wasn't alot XD). There'll be more soon. I'm not a big fan of the shipping but it's there to please fans!

I thank you **Wiz** , **SkyCullen**, and **darkflower** for the last chapter review! I was so glad that someone actually liked the introduction (even if it was lame). XD It gave me motivation to write. 3

Chapter 3 will be coming after I get reviews. I love to hear feedbacks, flames, comments, etc... from fans. Thank you!

Anza


End file.
